Arreglar un Corazón Roto
by Lucifer de Arya
Summary: Esta historia es YAOI, SLASH, GAY, CHICOXCHICO Si no te gusta NO LEAS. Los personajes pertenecen a Matsui Hino y Ayane Amano


**_1.- Zero no es miembro activo de la yakuza, el creció en la parte de la luz del negocio._**

 ** _2.- Su abuelo era el kumicho (jefe) del Yamaguchi-gumi o Rokudaime que es la yakuza más importante y rica del país. Asami es el próximo kumicho pero para serlo es condicionado a una boda._**

 ** _3.- Zero ama a Kaname pero este lo engaña con su medio hermano._**

 ** _4.- Zero y Kaname son primos, ya que Haruka se caso con un tío de Zero._**

 ** _5.- En lo personal me desagrada Takaba así que no haré más que una mención de él. Tampoco creo poner a Yuuki en el fic._**

 ** _——————_**

 ** _~••~_**

El internado militar al que Zero había sido enviado al cumplir 3 años era el mejor de Europa, con un alto índice de grandes líderes en su haber se esperaban grandes cosas del peliplata, pero lo que Zero Kiryuu realmente deseaba era poder volver a su hogar. Ver a sus hermanos y novio Kaname Kuran quien también para efectos prácticos era su primo.

Zero con su impecable traje de cadete, negro y plata recibió a dos hombres vestidos de traje, los cuales tenían pinta de abogados.

—Buenas tardes, ¿el señor Kiryuu Zero?– dijo uno con cortesía.

—Soy yo.– estrechó la mano de ambos hombres.

—Pertenecemos al bufete jurídico de Theodorakys y Asociados. En el cual su padre y abuelo hicieron sus testamentos. El de su padre se ejecutó sin contar con su presencia, por ordenes de su madre– le informo uno de los hombres.

—Su señora madre; Shizuka Hio viuda de Kiryuu, maneja su herencia, pero su abuelo previendo este infortunio al morir su padre, cambió su testamento nombrándolo a usted como heredero siguiendo la linea natural de primogénito a primogénito.– aclaró el otro hombre. —Por desgracia jamas se había dado esta división de la herencia Kiryuu, su abuelo Alistar Kiryuu; hizo un par de clausulas extra.

—Podría explicarse.– Zero estaba perdido en todo este asunto.

—Antes de continuar– uno de los hombres saco un aparato parecido a una terminal bancaria. —Debemos confirmar su identidad. —¿Tiene algún inconveniente con ello?

—No.

El hombre tomo la mano de Zero, pincho su pulgar y luego puso este sobre el aparatejo que dió un ligero "vip" y se abrió dejando a la vista una llave de plata que tomo y abrió un maletín metálico.

—Mi nombre es Tristán Crow,– dijo el castaño y el es Tom Gregory. Fuimos encargados de ejecutar el testamento de su abuelo. Vera señor Kiryuu; nuestro bufete jurídico es por así llamarlo, único en su clase. Nosotros no nos regimos por las leyes impuestas por la sociedad común. Estamos por así decirlo arriba de ellas. Trabajamos ejecutando testamentos de gente peligrosa y muy importante. Los Yakuzas japoneses, las tríadas chinas, la Bratva rusa, la camorra italiana, los carteles latinos, etc. El punto es que las personas recurren a nosotros para proteger sus intereses y los de su descendientes. Es decir cuando algo no les va del todo bien y están seguros de estar rodeados de traidores.

Zero escuchó al hombre con total atención.

—Su abuelo; llego a la conclusión de ejecutar su testamento con nosotros. Dado las sospechas que tiene contra su madre. La señora Hio. Su padre dejo una clausula de protección a "todos sus hijos" como comprenderá la clausula es ambigua, ya que esto quiere decir a todos sus hijos legales y registrados bajo el apellido Kiryuu. Lo cual quiere decir que no necesariamente deben serlo biológicamente...

—¿Insinúa acaso que mi hermano Izar no es un Kiryuu?

—No.– Tristán volvió a tomar la palabra. —Tanto usted, Ichiru e Izar, son hijos de Kaido Kiryuu y nietos de Alistar. Es su tercer hermano, quien no es un Kiryuu.

—Solo tengo 2 hermanos...

—Tome– Gregory le entregó un fajo de fotos, un bebé en brazos de Shizuka, en diferentes edades y una partida de nacimiento Ren Kiryuu.

—¡Imposible!– Zero estaba furioso.

Su padre había permanecido un año en coma antes de morir. Eso lo sabia perfectamente bien. El periodo de gestación de ese niño había sido cuando su padre murió...

—Su madre le a ocultado muchas cosas, señor Kiryuu. Más de las que cree.

—¿Qué quiere decir?– Zero no podía creer todo eso.

—Lo que le voy a decir no es agradable– sacó otro fajo de fotos.

Zero se quedo pálido al revisarlas. Kaname, su Kaname abrazaba y besaba a su supuesto hermano, caminaban de la mano y lo trataba con ternura. Las miradas melosas entre ambos le daban asco solo de verlos.

—Esto no puede ser cierto... Kaname no pudo... Estamos comprometidos por amor al cielo... A venido a verme... hablamos todos los días...

Zero se sentía asqueado de todo eso de sus malditas palabras.

Los hombres permanecieron en silencio esperando que asimilara el trago amargo.

El peliplata pensó en las veces que le dijo a Kuran que lo amaba y en sus respuestas:

"Si, yo también" "No seas cursi Zero" "Gracias"

Había sido tan imbécil, pensando que era porque Kaname era más serio y le gustaban las cosas menos románticas... Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

Vió la fotografía del chico castaño, así que ese muchacho era su motivo para "Esperemos hasta estar casados para tener sexo"

—Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme?– el peliplata no iba a mostrarse débil ante nadie. No señor. Se consumiría en ese dolor que le quemaba el alma pero sería a solas. Donde nadie más viera su sufrimiento.

—Su madre lo tiene incomunicado de sus hermanos. El señor Kiryuu Ichiru le exigió a la señora Hio su dirección y esta se la negó. Como no son mayores de edad ellos no tienen los medios para buscarlo. Incluso a nosotros nos costo mucho trabajo localizarle.

—Ya veo. Pero yo aun tengo 17 años. No puedo hacer nada...

—Solo esperaremos 10 minutos más a que llegue el otro heredero de su abuelo.

—¿Otro heredero? Creí que mi herencia pasaba de primogénito a primogénito...

—La herencia Kiryuu legal si. Pero hay otra cara, su abuelo tuvo que hacer uso de su poder como le dije, nosotros somos una organización especial. Trabajamos para las 12 grandes familias mafiosas aquellas que controlan el tráfico a nivel mundial.

—¿Mi abuelo era un mafioso?– Zero estaba asombrado.

—Su abuelo era el primero. Líder del Yamaguchi-gumi o mejor conocido como el Rokudaime; su abuelo era el kumicho.

—Se da cuenta de lo que me están diciendo... ¡Por amor al cielo! ¡Soy un militar!

—Es un cadete señor Kiryuu...

Un llamado sónoro rompió la conversación.

—Adelante.– autorizó Tom.

Un hombre bastante alto y elegante entró a la habitación, cabello oscuro y bien arreglado de facciones masculinas y ojos de almendra dorada, con un porte imponente y una aura de dominio abrumadora. Ese hombre había nacido para mandar y no aceptaba que se le contrariara; su presencia era intimidarte y su poderío notorio. Todo en el gritaba peligro y magnetismo.

—Señor Asami,– Tristán tendió la mano y el recién llegado la estrecho. —Le presento al señor Kiryuu Zero; nieto y heredero del kumicho Kiryuu.

En ese momento la intensa mirada almendrada se poso por completo en al chico vestido de militar. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual el testamento de su padrino se leería en aquel lugar.

—Asami Ryuichi– se presentó y le divirtió ver como el adolescente dudaba en tomar su mano.

Aunque Ryuichi no era de los que subestimaban al enemigo y ese niño era el actual kumicho, al menos hasta que se diera lectura al testamento.

—¿Podemos proceder?– los 3 hombres miraron al peliplata esperando su autorización.

—Por favor.– dijo con cordialidad mientras tomaba asiento y los demás hacían lo propio.

—Alistar Kiryuu actual kumicho de la Rokudaime; nombro mi heredero legítimo a mi nieto primogénito Zero Kiryuu con la condición de que al año de mi muerte este casado con mi ahijado Asami Ryuichi; de no acceder a mi petición todo cuanto poseo pasara a manos de mi ahijado ya mencionado.– Zero pudó ver de reojo la sonrisa triunfal del imbécil ese —Borra esa sonrisa de suficiencia Ryuichi; ya que si te niegas liberas a Zero de esta clausula y mi fortuna legal y puesto en la mesa de los 12 pasara a mi nieto de manera automática.

Mi voluntad es la siguiente; mi nieto y ahijado deberán permanecer casados no menos de 8 años, vivir bajo el mismo techo y cohabitar en la misma habitación, no exijo que se consume el matrimonio pues eso es cuestión de ustedes.

Deberán vivir en la mansión Kiryuu, no pueden vivir separados por mas de 3 días por mes a menos que sean causas de fuerza mayor como la estadía en algún hospital, por ejemplo, quien infrinja esto será despojado de su parte de la herencia y podrá solicitar el divorcio.

Tampoco podrán ser infiel en su matrimonio o contar el motivo del matrimonio. Deben parecer una pareja totalmente legítima y amorosa; en dado caso que se infrinja esta clausula el ofendido podrá pedir el divorcio automáticamente.

Si a mi nieto le ocurre algo dentro del matrimonio los 12 serán informados de una traición contra el kumicho y Asami será perseguido hasta ser asesinado.

Ryuichi, quita esa cara– Asami se molesto de lo mucho que el viejo lo conocía —Mi nieto tiene 16 años, no mata ni una mosca sin un motivo. Pero no te confíes ya que sabe defenderse muy bien.

Dejo también una carta para cada uno de ustedes también es su decisión cuando compartir su contenido el uno con el otro.

Mi herencia será manejada de la siguiente manera.

Asami Ryuichi manejará mi lugar en las 12 familias, todo con respecto a el Rokudaime será dirigido por él contando con la aprobación de Zero.

Mi fortuna y negocios legales serán manejados por mi nieto, lo mismo que las pensiones que serán asignadas por él a sus hermanos y primos. Zero también deberá contar con la aprobación de Asami ya que es un hombre capaz y con más experiencia.

Tristán les entregó sus cartas.

—No lo acepto. Que él se quede con todo. Me importa un pimiento el dinero de mi abuelo. No voy a casarme con él.

Asami miró al chico con asombro.

—Su abuelo previo su respuesta y dijo que leyera su carta antes de decidir.– dijo Gregory sin inmutarse.

Zero abrió la carta y comenzó a leer mientras el mafioso hacia lo mismo.

 ** _Zero:_**

 _Se lo que piensas;que es injusto que te haga esto justo cuando acaban de romper tu corazón; quiero mucho a Kaname pues también es mi nieto: pero se a dejado contaminar por la maldad de Shizuka; realmente ama al bastardo de tu madre y para mi pesar es un chico inocente que no sabe de ti y tus hermanos no han podido ayudarte, sabes bien que Ichiru y para mi asombro el bastardo heredaron problemas cardiacos,si renuncias a mi fortuna como mantendrás vivo a tu hermano? Sé que a pesar del dolor que hay en tu alma en este momento. Podrás ver algo bueno en todo esto y si no, al menos un salvavidas para tu dignidad._

 _Si te casas con Asami sera menos duro ver al ilegítimo con Kaname o prefieres ver lástima en la cara de tus hermanos y la familia._

 _Eres mi nieto Zero y estoy tratando de protegerte de la mejor manera o de la única que me es posible._

 _Tal vez no es la mejor pero si te das la oportunidad de conocer a Ryuichi te darás cuenta que son tan parecidos como solitarios._

 _Tal vez no llegues amarlo aunque yo hubiera deseado que sí, pero tedaráscuenta de que en él puedes encontrar a un buen amigo, un compañero de armas o incluso alguien que pueda sanar tu alma rota._

 _Te amo Zero; tu abuelo._

 ** _Alistar Kiryuu_**

 ** _Ryuichi:_**

 _Sé que piensas que soy un viejo loco por lo que estoy haciéndote a ti y a mi nieto; pero déjame decirte que tengo mis motivos y muy válidos._

 _Zero es; terco, necio, cabezota, muy duro, rencoroso, malhumorado y tan difícil de tratar como una cobra con migraña._

 _Pero también es leal, sincero, brutalmente honesto y protector de los suyos. Por desgracia su propia madre lo traicionó y le han roto el corazón de la peor manera. Es un niño que fue botado en ese lugar desde los 3 años, seguramente veras una montaña imperturbable, pero no lo es. Es un niño solitario más frágil de lo que te permitirá ver yhostilpero si logras conocerlo veras que vale más que tu fotógrafo que se largo con otro en cuanto se aburrió de ti y miles de veces mejor que el chino que te busca solo cuando quiere calentarte la cama._

 _Zero te dará lo que nunca has tenido Asami y solo tienes que encontrar la manera de de arreglar un corazón roto._

 ** _Alistar Kiryuu._**

Ambos terminaron de leer y guardaron sus respectivas cartas.

Luego de un par de minutos ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Acepto.

Con esa simple palabra sellaron su destino.


End file.
